Lovely Daisy at Dewy Morning
by yourdailyangst
Summary: MinYoon. BL. Not a good story. Aku tahu bahwa aku telah melakukan dosa besar… Mungkin suatu saat Tuhan akan menghukumku karena hal ini, tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku menggenggam sumpahku.


**Lovely Daisy at Dewy Morning**

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebaiknya baca Like the Sun dulu sebelumnya karena ff ini merupakan Yoongi POV dari ff sebelumnya /promosi**

 **Main cast: Park Jimin BTS, Min Yoongi BTS (MinYoon)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo or miss typo, all on Yoongi POV**

 **.**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please be kind and leave your comment ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali aku mengenal dirinya, ketika aku sedang membaca buku di bukit persembunyianku. Saat itu aku mendengar suara shutter kamera yang ditekan berulang kali. Jelas saja aku merasa sangat terganggu, aku pergi ke bukit itu untuk mencari ketenangan, tapi ia ada disana. Mengambil fotoku sesukanya tanpa seijinku. Ia, Park Jimin, pria aneh yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah suatu keindahan…

.

.

.

… _dan aku Min Yoongi, pria yang merasa tersanjung ketika dipuji seorang pria pula._

~yourdailyangst~

Yuju yang pertama kali memperlihatkan karya Jimin. Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin itu hanya foto biasa. Tapi aku menangis saat pertama kali melihat karyanya. Luar biasa, desahku dalam hati. Itu foto seorang gadis kecil yang memakai gaun onepiece putih di tengah rintikan hujan halus dengan latar matahari dan pelangi samar. Gadis di foto itu tertawa riang sambil memainkan genangan air di kakinya.

 _An Happines after the Rain. Chim._

Itu adalah karya Park Jimin yang pertama kalinya aku lihat. Aku benar-benar merasa tersentuh. Perasaan yang disampaikan foto itu sangat jelas bagiku. Setelahnya, aku meminta Yuju untuk lebih banyak memperlihatkan hasil karya Jimin.

 _Karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada karya Park Jimin…_

~yourdailyangst~

Sebelum Jimin menyapaku di bukit itu, aku sudah mengetahui siapa ia. Aku pernah melihatnya di galeri foto miliknya dan tak sengaja mencuri dengar bahwa ia adalah fotographer muda berbakat itu. Aku terkejut tentunya, ternyata fotographer yang aku kagumi benar-benar masih sangat muda. Ia pun merupakan pria yang tampan. Rambut pirangnya yang menyilaukan, mata tajam, dan senyumnya yang menawan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan ia tampan, bahkan seorang pria sepertiku.

Tutur katanya sangat sopan dan suaranya pun halus. Kekagumanku bertambah. Baik karya dan orangnya memang masterpiece yang tidak terbantahkan. Muda, tampan dan berbakat. Apa ia bisa lebih sempurna dari ini? Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya lebih banyak lagi… dan lagi.

… _dan saat itu, sesuatu dalam diriku mulai mengarah pada Park Jimin._

~yourdailyangst~

Sejak perkenalan kami di bukit itu, Jimin memberikan fotoku. Sungguh, aku yang selalu terlihat gloomy saat difoto terlihat sangat baik dalam foto itu. Jimin memang benar-benar berbakat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa apapun yang masuk ke dalam lensa kameranya akan menjadi karya seni. Saat aku bertanya apa judul foto ini, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merona.

 _Lovely Daisy at Dewy Morning._

Ia mengatakan dengan nada seakan aku adalah mahakarya terbesar yang pernah ia ciptakan. Aku merona dalam diam. Park Jimin benar-benar mempesona dari segi apapun, ia mampu membuat aku yang terkenal dingin menjadi hangat hanya dengan kata-katanya.

… _tapi aku tahu, bahwa hal ini tidak boleh berlanjut lebih jauh._

~yourdailyangst~

"Oppa, lagi-lagi kau memandang foto karya Jimin-oppa,"

Itu suara Yuju, tunanganku. Sebenarnya, kami memang sudah ditunangkan oleh orangtua kami sejak kecil. Semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik, kami telah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain. Yuju adalah gadis yang paling manis yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku. Ia juga gadis malang yang telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya setelah malam pertunangan kami di usia 11 tahun. Akhirnya, akulah yang menjadi pelindungnya. Aku selalu menyayanginya selama ini dan selalu berada di sisinya.

"Bukannya kau juga suka memandang karya Jimin? Kau kan penggemar beratnya," ujarku. Yuju duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di punggungku. Kami sedang berada di kamar Yuju untuk menonton bersama. "Yah, tapi aku tidak pernah sesering kau. Sepertinya oppa sangat menyukai karya Jimin-oppa," keluh Yuju. Aku cuma tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya, "Karya Jimin selalu membuatku kagum, Yuju. Juga aku selalu merasa tenang ketika melihat karyanya. Karyanya memang pantas untuk selalu aku pandang," ujarku.

Yuju tertawa kecil, "Oppa~ kau ini seperti _sedang jatuh cinta saja_. Itu bukan seorang gadis, tapi hanya sebuah foto,"

… _karena tawa gadis inilah yang harus aku lindungi._

~yourdailyangst~

Yuju adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku. Itulah selalu aku tanamkan dalam diriku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tercipta untuk Yuju, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi ternyata Tuhan senang bermain dengan hati manusia.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai meragukan hal yang telah aku ucapkan berulang kali bagaikan mantra itu. Sejak kapan aku mulai melihat Yuju hanya sebagai gadis kecil yang harus aku lindungi dan bukannya gadis yang aku cintai? Sejak kapan pula senyumnya tidak lagi bisa membuat hatiku tenang?

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan semua itu berubah. Yang aku tahu, apa yang selama ini aku percayai seakan hilang begitu saja. Apa sejak Yuju mulai masuk universitas dan memiliki teman baru? atau sejak aku mulai bekerja sambil kuliah? Ah… entahlah. Rasanya apapun yang aku rasakan padanya berubah, aku hanya dapat memandang Yuju sebagai gadis kecil-ku. Bukannya gadis-ku.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melamun disini?"

Suara Jimin menusuk pendengaranku. Aku berpaling untuk menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya. Lagi, ia memandangku dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang tak berani aku artikan maknanya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana baiknya aku melamar Yuju," ujarku.

Ia menarik tangannya tergesa dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yuju-ssi beruntung bukan? Memiliki kekasih yang sangat memikirkan dirinya sampai seperti ini,"

"Tunangan," tegasku.

"Oke, tunangan," ralatnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, hyung? Kau 'kan tahu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang hal romantis."

Aku menatapnya yang terlihat gelisah, entah karena apa. "Well, aku hanya ingin mendiskusikannya dengan seseorang, dan kau adalah temanku. Wajar, kan?"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau bahkan masih menyusun skripsimu, Yuju-ssi juga masih berkuliah 'kan?"

"Aku… aku hanya _ingin memantapkan hatiku_. Makanya, aku ingin segera menikahinya,"

Kulihat Jimin mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam, seakan kesal. "Aku rasa hyung tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru seperti itu. Lagipula, aku…"

"Aku apa?"

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku rasa hyung melamarnya dengan cara biasa juga, Yuju-ssi akan menerimamu. Kalian… kalian 'kan _memang saling mencintai_ …"

Aku tersenyum dengan enggan, kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Kau benar, Park. Apapun yang aku lakukan, pasti Yuju akan menerimaku kan? Karena kami _memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama_ ,"

"…kau benar, Hyung." Kemudian Jimin pergi begitu saja.

 _...Tuhan, maafkan aku yang berpura-pura. Dari awal aku sadar akan apa yang terjadi._

 _Dan maafkanlah aku, karena aku hanya ingin melindungi satu senyuman._

~yourdailyangst~

Aku sangat sadar apa yang terjadi. Tentang aku, tentang perilaku Jimin yang berbeda hanya kepadaku. Aku sangat menikmatinya, sangat. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku adalah pelindung Yuju. Yuju kecil-ku. Aku hanya ingin melindungi gadis kecil itu sebagaimana sumpahku pada usia 11 tahun di depan makam orangtua Yuju. Itu hanya sumpah anak kecil, namun itu adalah sumpah seumur hidupku, sumpah yang selalu aku ulang di depan makam mereka setiap tahun, sumpah yang aku bawa hingga habis usiaku.

Yuju tidak memiliki siapapun selain aku. Apa jadinya Yuju tanpa pelindungnya? Aku telah menyayangi Yuju sedari kecil, ia sangat berharga dalam hidupku. _Begitupun Jimin…_

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Hidup adalah pilihan. Maka, pilihanku adalah untuk melindungi Yuju.

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku tahu kau masih terikat sumpah masa kecilmu. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu,"

Saat ini aku dan Yuju berada di bukit persembunyianku. Aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya di sini, untuk membuat kenangan baru. "Aku sudah dewasa oppa, bukan lagi gadis kecil-mu. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diriku sendiri," ujar Yuju. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Oppa, suatu saat aku akan pergi. Jika, sumpahmu yang menjadi acuan hidupmu, apayang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yuju, kau tidak akan kemanapun. Setelah ini kita akan terikat tali pernikahan."

Yuju hanya tertawa kecil, "Kadang, aku merasa menyesal membuat oppa harus terikat sumpah itu. Oppa berhak memilih apapun dalam hidup oppa, termasuk tentang pernikahan. Tapi, jika ini keinginan oppa, maka aku akan mengikutinya,"

Hening menguasai aku dan Yuju, kami duduk di bukit persembunyianku. Yuju bangkit tiba-tiba dan menyatukan kedua tangannya seraya menutup mata, "Di sini, aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Semoga oppa dapat bahagia dengan apapun pilihan oppa," Yuju membuka matanya, "Aku tahu bahwa aku bukan umat yang taat, tapi setidaknya, Tuhan mau mengabulkan do'aku kali ini. Aku hanya kebahagiaan selalu melingkupi oppa, karena oppa berhak bahagia. Oppa telah melindungiku yang lemah ini, aku hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan terdalam bagi oppa…" kemudian aku tidak dapat mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Yuju karena angin kencang datang.

Do'a Yuju yang tulus itu mengusikku. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan mengambil kotak cincin yang sudah aku siapkan sedari awal. Aku menarik tangan Yuju untuk memakaikan cincin itu, tapi Yuju menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oppa, sebaiknya cincin ini kau pakaikan saat di altar. Lagipula… aku kan masih memakai cincin pertunangan kita,"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan merangkulnya untuk pulang.

 _Aku tahu bahwa aku telah melakukan dosa besar…_

 _Mungkin suatu saat Tuhan akan menghukumku karena hal ini, tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku menggenggam sumpahku._

~yourdailyangst~

Aku telah meminta Jimin untuk melakukan photoshoot untuk pernikahanku dengan Yuju. Air mukanya ketika aku mengatakan aku akan menikah dengan Yuju sangat… sangat terlihat putus asa. Seperti kehilangan harapan hidup. Tapi, aku harus. Jimin harus tahu bahwa aku adalah milik Yuju. Sejak awal, apapun yang dirasakan Jimin kepadaku adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku pria dan ia pun pria. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Yuju dan itu hal yang tidak mungkin diputar balik.

Tapi hati kecilku masih berharap seandainya saja aku bertemu dengannya sejak awal, seandainya saja aku tidak pernah bertunangan dengan Yuju, seandainya aku tidak—

Pernikahanku dengan Yuju semakin dekat. Jimin melakukan pemotretan dengan sempurna. Foto-foto pernikahanku dengan Yuju sangat indah, sudah pasti. Jimin tidak pernah mengecewakan dalam hal memotret. Yuju pun terlihat sangat puas dengan foto pernikahan kami, ia menyimpan banyak sekali foto kami. Untuk kenang-kenangan, katanya. Padahal nantinya foto itu akan digantung di rumah, tapi ia hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pernikahanku dengan Yuju sudah di depan mata. Aku telah berada di gereja tempat di mana aku akan mengucapkan sumpahku yang lain. Aku menggenggam kotak cincin di tangan. Aku masih menantikan Yuju untuk berada di altar. Jimin tidak datang ke pernikahanku, aku kecewa karena teman baikku tidak dapat hadir di saat terpenting dalam hidupku.

 _Hati kecilku sebenarnya menjerit. Ini bukan apa yang aku inginkan, bukan. Tapi, yang namanya kebahagiaan bukan hanya tentang aku. Kebahagiaan juga tentang mereka yang tersenyum karena apa yang telah kita lakukan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia._

Kemudian, ayahku datang dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Aku terbungkam. Aku merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Aku masih berharap, apa yang dibisikkan ayahku hanya bualan belaka untuk memeriahkan pernikahanku. Ibu menangis di sana bersama dengan keluargaku yang lain mengukuhkan apa yang dikatakan ayahku adalah kenyataan.

Yuju telah meninggal…

~yourdailyangst~

Aku masih memandang kosong tanah basah yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Yuju. Hari bahagia berubah menjadi malapetaka. Mobil yang membawa Yuju menuju altar menabrak truk dan Yuju tewas seketika di tempat.

 _Aku yakin, inilah hukuman Tuhan…_

Kembali aku berandai-andai. Seandainya saja saat itu aku ikut ke dalam mobil itu, seandainya saja Yuju aku paksa untuk pergi ke gereja bersama denganku, seandainya… seandainya… jikapun seandainya itu benar terjadi, takdir kematian tidak akan pernah bisa kita elak.

Akhirnya, aku menangis. Aku meraung sambil mengelus nisan yang ada di depanku. Yuju, mian…

Apa oppa sudah melindungimu dengan baik?

Apa oppa sudah membahagiakanmu?

Yuju… apa oppa sudah memperhatikanmu? Apa oppa pernah membuat kesalahan padamu dan belum meminta maaf?

Apa oppa sudah menyayangimu dengan benar? Oppa masih ingin melindungimu… tapi takdir sepertinya ingin kau lepas dari dunia ini…

Aku merasakan pelukan di punggungku yang bergetar. Orang itu membalikkan tubuhku dan menghapus airmataku. "Hyung, sudah. Relakan Yuju. Biarkan ia tenang di sisi-Nya." Itu Jimin. Aku menangis semakin deras di pelukan Jimin. Ia hanya memelukku kembali lebih erat.

~yourdailyangst~

Seseorang menaruh bunga di atas makam yang masih basah itu. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdo'a. setelah selesai, ia pun mengelus nisan di depannya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan ini?"

Suara itu membuat gadis itu tersentak dan berpaling untuk menatap orang yang bicara kepadanya itu, "Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Yoongi-oppa mencintai Jimin-oppa begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tahu sedari awal. Tapi… Yoongi-oppa masih terikat sumpahnya. Aku hanya ingin membebaskannya dari beban ini. Yoongi-oppa berhak untuk dicintai dan mencintai… aku hanya menjadi benalu diantara mereka."

Gadis yang bertanya tadi menatap iba, "Yuju… kau pun mencintai Yoongi-ssi kan?"

Gadis yang ternyata itu Yuju itu tersenyum, "Awalnya… seiring bertambah usia kami, aku sadar aku hanya menanggap Yoongi-oppa sebagai saudaraku. Oppa pun begitu. Oppa yang orang baik, ia ingin membahagiakan orang lain tanpa membahagiakan dirinya. Makanya… ia masih ingin melindungi gadis kecil ini… Yuju adiknya yang manis…" Yuju bangkit dan merapikan rok hitamnya, "Aku… aku hanya ingin oppa-ku meraih kebahagiaannya yang sejati… sebagai adik yang sangat menyayanginya…"

"Dengan berpura-pura mati?"

Mata Yuju berkaca-kaca, "Apapun itu Yerin, apapun… selama aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan Yoongi-oppa sedari kecil, aku rela harus kehilangan tempatku. Karena kebahagiaannya harus segera diraih… dan itu bersama Jimin-oppa." Tegasnya.

Yerin hanya menghela napas. "sudahlah. Ini sudah keputusanmu. Ayo ke bandara. Penerbangan kita ke Kanada dua jam lagi,"

Yuju hanya menanggukkan kepalanya. Sambil berjalan, ia menatap matahari yang bersinar di atasnya. Semoga oppa dan Jimin dapat berbahagia… aku selalu mendo'a kan kalian… jadi, selamat tinggal…

.

.

.

Yourdailyangst note:

(Eh di bawah masih ada lanjutannya lho)

HUWAAA JIMIN TIDAK MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN. SYUKURLAAAAHHH ;;w;; /digeplak

Yoongi side lebih panjang ya? ;;w;; karena saya ingin menggambarkan bagaimana sulitnya perasaan yoongi yang berada pada pilihan sulit. Di satu sisi yoongi masih mau memanjakan adiknya, tapi di sisi lain yoongi mau egois akan perasaan tapi tidak pernah bisa… dia lebih mentingi kebahagiaan yuju dan orangtuanya disini ;;w;; jadi maksud hukuman yoongi disini adalah hukuman yoongi karena telah menghancurkan perasaan jimin~~ yah begitulah kira2 pemikiran yoongi~~ judulnya juga gaada hubungan sama jalan cerita wkwkw, dan pastinya English super ngasal.

Dan lagi, ini cuma bisa2anku aja kok oh ya saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya. Aku baru sadar ternyata bnyk kesalahan memalukan di Like the Sun :'))) btw, terima kasih buat yang sudah me review ff ku sebelumnya. Itu sangat berharga buatku :')

Nah, NEXT karena masih ada lanjutannya

.

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak merasa jijik karena Jimin membuat kamar untuk menyimpan seluruh fotoku, itu karena dari awal aku sangat sadar akan apa yang Jimin rasakan terhadapku. Aku sangat sadar tatapan memujanya setiap kali melihatku. Hanya orang bebal yang tidak sadar ditatap dengan tatapan memuja itu. Jimin selalu memandangku seperti menatap mahakarya terindah yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja, aku merasa tersanjung untuk dicintai orang sesempurna Jimin.

Aku menerima penghiburan Jimin bukan tanpa alasan… ya, aku juga mencintai Jimin sebagaimana Jimin mencintaiku. Aku pun ingin memonopolinya, aku ingin meraup seluruh harum tubuhnya… dan aku juga ingin membuat ia menghirup seluruh diriku hingga ke tulang sumsum… hingga sanubarinya hanya dipenuhi denganku dan hanya aku.

Aku sangat kehilangan Yuju… sangat. Ia adalah adik perempuanku yang manis dan selama ini berada di bawah perlindunganku. Aku ini picik, aku sangat kehilangan Yuju dan merasa duniaku hancur, tapi tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa… aku juga bersyukur dengan ketiadaannya. Karena, akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan Jimin. Aku bisa memonopoli hidup Jimin dan membuatnya semakin mencintaiku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ketiadaan Yuju membuatku dapat mencintai Jimin dengan bebas.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada polos Jimin yang sedang tertidur setelah aku menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya pada Jimin. Setelah ini mungkin Tuhan tidak akan pernah mengampuniku atas dosaku karena mencintai seorang pria. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Selama aku dapat menikmati cinta Jimin, aku tidak peduli jika saat ini aku dilemparkan ke neraka terpanas sekalipun. Karena… kini sang bunga hanya ingin mencintai mataharinya.

The End


End file.
